1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting control system and, more particularly, to a voice-controlled lighting control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
People gather together to celebrate certain seasonal parties, such as Christmas party, thereby making friendly contact and recreating and relaxing themselves. To create sizzling atmosphere of the Christmas party, lighting effect certainly plays a critical role.
Luminance and lighting modes of one type of conventional Christmas lights can be controlled through a switch. However, users must approach the switch of the type of conventional Christmas lights before the luminance and lighting modes can be adjusted. Under certain circumstances, the position of the switch is not convenient to reach and thus restricts people from changing the luminance and lighting modes of the conventional Christmas lights at will. Such imperfection sometimes may spoil the atmosphere of the party.
Another type of conventional Christmas lights is turned on or off depending on loudness of voice command. However, such turn-on or turn-off operation is susceptible to surrounding sound and/or voice and is not effectively controllable over the type of conventional Christmas lights. For the sake of effective control over the type of Christmas lights, if loudness of the voice commands increases, it generates unexpected noise to the party. On the other hand, if loudness of the voice commands decreases, it can only turn on or off the type of Christmas lights but the tradeoff is that it fails to control the lighting modes of the Christmas lights.